


Cole's Return

by AvianKing



Series: Râu Kids [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianKing/pseuds/AvianKing
Summary: After meeting his new boyfriend and his friends and family, Cole returns to his world to his own family, who tell him interesting news.





	Cole's Return

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago, I did an arg type thing for my friends and I decided to post the stories from it on here, along with new ones! Hope you like them!

A loud, sharp crack shattered through Cole’s eardrums, rupturing in his head. He reached up to grab his head just as he saw a flash of blue, then he was suddenly falling. Not for long though, a thought he had right before smacking into the ground.  
Pain shot up his back and he groaned. “Cole!” A hand grabbed his own, another taking hold of his shoulder to help him sit up. “Are you okay?”  
He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Zach kneeling next to him, his passive face as usual but with hints of concern in his forehead wrinkles.  
“Yes, I am just fine.” He hoisted himself up, letting Zach help him steady himself. He had a moment to stabilize himself, patting himself to make sure he had all his bones intact.  
“So? How did it go?” Zach asked.  
“It went...alright. The ones I saw appeared to be alive still and nothing was on fire or horribly destroyed that should not have been.” Cole answered. “I told them you said ‘hi’ to those people, and Colour says hi back.” He raised an eyebrow. “You still have not explained that to me yet.”  
“And I still won’t.” Zach smirked. The two started towards their windmill home, falling into step with each other. “And what about Zoel?”  
Cole grinned. “He was alright as well. Definitely made whatever that travel was worth it.”  
“Just be careful,” Zach said with an oddly serious tone. “Long distance relationships are hard.”  
“I-what!?”  
Zach bellowed out laughing and took off for the windmill. Cole ran after him, shouting.  
Their windmill stood at the top of a small hill overlooking their even smaller farm, with one river flowing right through the middle of the grounds. The front room was circular and held their kitchen and dining room combo, where Zach spent most of his time. “Because no one cooks or cleans in this house” is his excuse.  
Cole whipped off his jacket and watch and lightly chucked it at the round table in the center of the room. As soon as he tossed it onto the table, his communicator started beeping repeatedly. Cole quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, almost snapping the cover right off. “Hello?”  
“Cole! You’re back!”  
He sighed and walked over to Zach so he could hear as well. “Yes I am. What is it Kris; are you alright?”  
“Better than alright! Has Zach told you the good news yet?” Her voice perked up higher through the communicator.  
Cole turned to look at Zach, who was staring at him innocently. “No, he has not. What good news?”  
“We got into contact with Answers!”  
“What? Already?” His heart started to drum. When he posted that open call, he hadn’t actually expected a response, especially so soon. “Well? What did he say?”  
“Can’t tell you.” Zach said. He dipped his suddenly appeared spoon into his suddenly appeared bowl of soup.  
“What do you mean you can not tell me? Did Answers request it stay a secret?”  
“Nope.” Zach ate another spoonful.  
“I made it into a puzzle instead!” Kris’s rapid handclaps echoed through the room.  
Cole took a deep breath and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, a mantra to “be chill” already at the ready in his mind. “You made our one piece of information to saving Color’s and others’ lives and Astia into a puzzle?”  
“Yup.”  
‘Patience yields focus, patience yields focus.’ He sighed again. ”Why can you not tell me then? I am not the one solving the puzzle.”  
“Because we know you’ll tell Zoel or one of his siblings the second they get stuck.” He could practically hear Kris pouting through the communicator. “I worked hard on this one; I’m really proud of it.”  
“You say that for every puzzle you make. Even those two word searches you sent Cello and Kiki.”  
“Because I did work hard on them! Just trust me okay!” Her voice was too happy to be ignored and Cole quickly gave in.  
“Fine. I suppose.”  
Kris loudly cheered and Zach tapped his spoon against his bowl in cheerful agreement with her.


End file.
